The present invention relates to an air conditioner so mounted as to penetrate through an indoor wall. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaged terminal air conditioner having a structure for drawing outdoor air into a room.
An air conditioner for drawing outdoor air into a room is shown in, for example, U. S. Pat. No. 4,553,405, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-38175/1987 and Japanese Utility Model Publication (unexamined) No. 63-181723/1988.
In the air conditioner disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,553,405, the inside of a casing is divided by a partition into an indoor section and an outdoor section, and outdoor air is drawn by the revolution of a propeller fan via a left portion (or right portion) of the back or the outdoor section, is guided into a fan case, is cooled or heated by an outdoor heat exchager, and is then discharged via the rear center of the outdoor section. Indoor air is drawn via a lower part of the indoor section by the revolution of an indoor blower (centrifugal fan) of the indoor section, is cooled or heated by an indoor heat exchanger and is then discharged into the room via an upper center portion of the indoor section. However, as an outdoor air introduction mechanism from the outdoor section to the indoor section, an exclusive ventillation assembly is interposed between the partition for separating the inside section from the indoor section and the fan case inside the outdoor section.
According to the ventillation method (the method of introducing outdoor air into the room) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,405, a hole is bored in each of the fan case (condenser fan shroud) and the partition, the ventillation assembly is so fitted as to communicate these holes with each other, a damper (door) is disposed inside a ventillation path of the ventillation assembly, and this damper is inevitably smaller than the ventillation assembly. Since external air inside the fan case is guided into the indoor section through the ventillation assembly by means of the revolution of the indoor blower, the flow of outdoor air drawn into the indoor section extends along the ventillation path inside the ventillation assembly and does not become a smooth flow (in other words, the air stream resistance is large), so that the quantity of ventillation is not always sufficient. A cable or an actuator for rotating this damper (door) is merely stretches exposed inside the outdoor section through which the outdoor air passes, and is guided outside the apparatus. Therefore, it is likely to rust and to be broken in the course of use for a long time.
In the air conditioner described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-38175/1987, an indoor blower is so disposed as to oppose an indoor heat exchanger functioning as an evaporator, a drain pan is disposed below this heat exchanger, and a flat sheet-like suction plate (bell mouth plate) is provided between the drain pan and the fan casing of the indoor blower. However, when the mere flat sheet-like suction plate is used, a dimensional assembly error is likely to occur unless the individual dimensional accuracy of the drain pan, the fan casing and the suction plate is improved.
In the air conditioner disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (unexamined) No. 63-171723/1988, a heater is disclosed at the back of an indoor heat exchanger, and a shield plate is disposed above this heater so as to detect the radiant heat rising from the heater by a temperature detector fitted to this shield plate. However, the shield plate and the heater fitting device to which the temperature detector is fitted are in turn fitted to separate elements, respectively, and consequently fitting errors are likely to occur. Accordingly, it is difficult to accurately detect abnormal heating of the heater.